


Stone Cold

by eclipsen



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: No. 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stone Cold

flowers torn away  
the ground no longer holding tight  
i grasp out for your again  
blinded by the light

dumped on a concrete slab  
an unceremonious arrival   
i was not asked or queried  
begging for a homely call

under a sweltering sun  
all alone, rebirth surrounding  
i wither without your touch  
succumb to the grasses cling

once reborn twice alive  
i revel in the heavenly lights  
but they took away my rights  
and forced mud underneath my fingernails

lost again to an unwelcome home  
i spread my arms to search for you  
they cut off my tender fingers  
from 10 to 6 to two

although this grass will revive   
i will no longer be here  
they would not let me escape  
an empty flower all year

in another lifetime  
i would not be in this graveyard  
my grasp would reach you  
intertwined in our very own orchard.


End file.
